


Analogi

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Linguistic Philosophy, Linguistics, M/M, Psychology
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 拥有看穿人心，并把它们化为文字的力量的不动明，面临即将大学毕业的风口浪尖。患上了语义性失语症的语言学的讲师飞鸟了，希望不动明能帮自己解决研究课题。多次自杀无果的就读大三的少女黑田美树，背负着旁人不知的黑暗过去，并被它困扰。同寝的牧村美树默默地看着美子陷入泥沼，同时被不动明告白，她该会怎么选择。





	Analogi

00\. The Controversy

“为什么还是失败了？”  
褐发的少女用力地把刀片放在自己的手腕上，银色的刀片异常锐利，似乎一划就能让潜藏在她略显黝黑的肌肤下面的青色血管瞬间破裂，里面的红色血液不可抑制地疯涌而出。  
求生的欲望似乎在这一瞬战胜了一切，刀片轻轻地掉落在了地上，发出了清脆的声音。看来这次的自我毁灭再度不成功，她无奈地把刀片放回了原位，走向了放满了各类药物的桌子旁边。忽然心底里生出了一腔怒火，它们似乎要随时从脑海中喷洒出来，吞噬她的一切。  
3。2。1。  
哐当。噼里啪啦。  
桌面上的所有药品在这瞬间掉落在了地上，发出了极大的响声。情绪无法得到正确的宣泄，只能以这种扭曲的方式一点一点地爆发。  
回忆盘根错节地驻扎在她的脑海当中困扰着她的日常，对自我的厌恶令她几乎要刺向镜中的自己。语言可以描绘部分的情绪，但无法全部把它们托盘而出；符号化的文字可以传达部分的情感，但无法勾勒出它们的真实面貌。她想过以这种方法来表达自己内心里的真正的自己，可是发现徒劳无功。  
此时，她一心求死却无法真正地走向死亡。只好把摔在地面上的药片胡乱地塞进自己的嘴里，尽可能多地满当当地塞进去——她把自己的嘴巴当成了一个漏斗，不知道会发生什么效用的药片被灌了进去。  
药片很苦。一定要用甜甜的汽水来把它们送入自己的嘴巴深处。  
“美子……！”房门被推开，褐发的女孩已经倒在了自己的床上，一动不动。药效起效很快，她很快陷入了安眠……

被送入医院的时候，医院方面来了一辆救护车。  
单凭美树一个人的力量根本无法把美子抬向担架，她只能喊了几个不认识的男生去帮忙。美子的身躯比她想象的要沉，众人合力才能把她拉到担架上。  
美子已经逐渐失去了意识。胃里的痉挛令她感到生不如死的痛苦，她想要睁开眼睛，可是脑神经不情愿。  
发现伤害别人不成功的时候，美子选择了伤害自己。  
把自己逼在一个角落里默默流泪，喜欢的运动项目也无法尽情参加了，情绪的起伏比六月天还要快。她的父母把她带到了医院检查，被医生告知她得了“双向性情感障碍”。  
这是一个陌生的名词。

01\. Phonemes

不动明不知道自己将来到底希望做些什么。大学四年，他一直都在浑浑噩噩，或许是因为他天生拥有能够把每个人心中所想的文字具象化的能力吧。每当他看到每个人心中所想的具象化的力量时，他总会对此心生共情，尤其是面对每个人心中最脆弱的部分当中的一些悲惨的秘密时，他总会莫名其妙地流泪。这样的举动绝对会引起每个人的恐慌，所以他只能躲着其他人，独自找个地方把心中的情绪宣泄出来。  
今年是大学最后一年，学业完成得马马虎虎，打工也勉勉强强。毕业是没有问题的，之后要去哪里工作呢？还是留校去继续修读研究生？这成了压在他心头上的一块大石。  
之后应该怎么办呢？明没有认真想过，总之思考未来对明来说算是件痛苦的事。虽然未来可以用语言来描述，那些关于未来的文字可以落下来铺垫成一条铅字造成的路。他踏上那条路，一步一步地走向前方的未知。  
他黑色的瞳孔中此时只剩下了浑浊。里面只有未知。关于未来的选择只有那三个：升学、就职，与一条最为自甘堕落的路——成为一个尼特族。明觉得自己最后大概会成为一个尼特吧。毕竟他不愿意看到每个人内心中显现出来的文字，它们如此的扎眼，毫无保留地呈现在明的眼前，迫使明对它们表示的情绪做出反应。  
即使做出了这样的选择，明还是要对自己的接下来的一年负责任，还有一些课要选，一些专业课必须要上。  
明的专业是财务学。可是他确实对各种经济曲线提不起兴趣。曼昆【（1）指格里高利·曼昆。美国经济学家。他的著作《经济学原理》是许多大学所用的教材。这里表明了明的大学的教材用的也是这本。】尝试在自己的著作里构建一个以金钱为基石的有趣世界，可是透过散发着墨香的页面，明只能嗅到纸张背后的铜臭味。或许是出于这个国家一直以来的政治宣传的原因，金融与资本家看起来离他有些远，大概也与他与生俱来的能力有关，他放纵自己沉迷于由文字构筑起来的世界，曼妙的文字只不过是贴在华美宫殿墙壁上的精美马赛克瓷砖，而通过文字传达出来的感情才是最重要的。  
他尝试以文字把自己“看”到的每个人的内心世界描绘出来。可是写下来的文章并没有多少人看，因为他笔下的世界过于怪异，就如脑电图描计器描绘出来的大脑皮层电波曲线。  
于是，他放弃了这个行动，但心中还有这个想法，所以只能在脑海里描绘世界。  
大学的最后一年，最后只剩下几门课。到底要选什么课才好？在大学官网的选课页面上，他犹豫了很久。就读财务学的人多数都会选择会计学，或者文学相关的选课。文科的人大多都热衷于这些，要他们去接触理科相关的课程简直等于进入另一个世界。  
面对选课页面出现的纷繁复杂的课程文字。明一时间迷失在那里面，无数的墨色铅字猛然地扑向了他，要把他溺亡在那里面。  
“该选哪门课比较好呢？”冷汗从他的额上流了下来，铅字压得他喘不过气来。  
眼见选课的时间快要结束了。明习惯把事情拖到最后三天才做。第一天用来思考，第二天用来彷徨，最后一天才做出选择。  
可是此时已到了第三天，留给他彷徨的时间已经过去了。到了必须要做抉择的时间了。  
明滚动了一下鼠标，眼睛不住地往那上面打量着。他按亮了手机屏幕，看了一下时间，看来时间不能让他再继续犹豫下去了。  
哪怕屏幕上现出的文字要把溺亡于此。  
明最终还是在文字堆中选出了想上的选修课。尽管在选择的过程中，他闭上了眼睛，踏着时间的极限，随意地选出了自己心仪的选修课。  
英国文学鉴赏。要用英语来写一篇英国小说的读后感。  
语言学。大概会研究语言相关的内容。  
明在脑海中幻想着课上的内容。这两门文科系的课程都要写小论文，他不讨厌写论文，但写论文需要查阅大量资料，到时又是被铅字淹没的景象。  
虽然感到头疼，不过明还是要去上这些课，否则无法毕业。  
选完课后，他从图书馆走向大学的体育设施，长时间待在同一个地方令他的肌腱快要软化，身体上快爬满蘑菇。  
这时候，还是运动一下比较有益于身心健康。  
运动场内。他在那里站立着的一位淡金色头发的青年人，他看起来比自己年长三岁左右。  
明读不透他的心底里此时到底在想着些什么。若是平常人的话，他肯定能看到对方的心里显现出来的文字。  
明自己准备了一个篮球，球砸向了土黄色的塑胶地面，发出了清脆的声音。明不讨厌独自一人玩篮球，对比起来，能与孤独长时间相处反而令他更明白自己的意义。  
“你打球吗？”明向他发出邀请。  
他抄起那个橙红色的球体，并将它砸向篮板，球以抛物线形式地朝着篮筐而去，然而没有中，于是明只好跑过去把球捡起来。  
“不，我不怎么打球。”青年摇摇头，回答道。他身上的白色衣服与明的黑衣黑发形成了鲜明的对比。  
“我一个人打有点无聊。”明看着他的脸，觉得意外熟悉。可是记忆也会撒谎。明想不起到底在哪里见过他，只能随波逐流下去。他把球抛向金发青年，青年双手接过球，转过身去，将它砸向篮板，也没有中。  
“你叫什么名字？”明跑过去捡球，然后再把球投向篮筐。这次中了，篮球稳稳地从网中落了下来。  
“飞鸟了。”明显是被明挑起了打篮球的兴趣，自称为“飞鸟了”的青年小跑过去捡起了篮球，并将篮球投向了篮筐，与明一样投中了。  
跑了一会儿，飞鸟了有些气喘吁吁地站在球场的边界，看来他有些累。  
“下次我们再约时间打吧。”飞鸟了扶着膝盖，道，“我接下来有些事要做。很久没有运动了，真的挺高兴的。”  
他很快缴械投降了。  
“真可惜。这么难得的我们二人能把整个场子包下来的时候。”明小声地嘟囔，只好自顾自地把球投入到篮筐。  
“没事的，我们一定会有再次见面的机会的。”飞鸟了眯起了眼睛，微笑。  
他转过身去，打算离开球场。看着他的背影，忽然之间明的脑海掠过了一个身影，他把那个身影与回忆重叠，却因为这一瞬过于短暂，没法回忆出到底是什么时候的事情了。

黑田美树躺在急症室内，她的手腕上被扎入了针。离她不远的地方，四瓶输液瓶正高高地挂着。她不止地想要呕吐，当那些安定药片在她的胃里发挥作用时居然是如此的痛苦。胃里一阵翻江倒海，食管里仿若堵塞了许多糜沫，在那下方才是那些令她感到痛苦的药物。医生把导管强硬地塞入她的食管，管道推开所有的糜沫，头部深入到了胃里，胡乱地搅动着最下端的浆糊。  
她无法呕吐，也无法发出声音。尽管很想发出声音，可是呕吐感阻挡了她的声带，导管更强硬地占据了喉头与口腔的绝大部分。  
医生把液体从导管那方直接灌入了她的胃部。她总算可以把呕吐感表达出来，将其化为实际行动。  
呕——  
胃内容物总算倾泻了出来，食物残渣看起来就像是一坨排泄物，里面夹杂着白色的未消化完全的药片。看着它们，美子忽然放下了心来。  
她做不出向全世界直播自杀这种行为。她强颜欢笑，向每个人装作自己是个坚强与乐观的人。如果朝全世界直播自杀的话，恐怕他们也不会拥有共情，只会在评论区留下最为淡漠的话语。即使最后自己真的死了，也会只剩下一条最为冰冷的讣告，以及躺在透明玻璃棺材中的毫无意识的自己的肉体。  
“美子，你可别出事啊！”美树陪着自己的父母，走进了正在插着胃管催着吐的美子的跟前。  
美子摇了摇头，胃内容物再次涌了出来，落到她面前的盆里。  
“美树，你怎么可以做出这样的行为？”是父母的斥责，她已听得厌烦，耳朵都要起茧。  
可是此时无法发出声音，也就意味着无法反驳。  
她，黑田美树，本来就是个不懂得辩驳的人呀。


End file.
